gaykidshavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Terezi Pyrope
Terezi Pyrope is one of 12 trolls and a main character of Homestuck. She is an alien from a planet by the name of Alternia, teal-blooded, with a grey complexion and perfectly cone-shaped horns that resemble candy corn. She is also known for her sharp teeth and ridiculous choice in glasses, her shirt has the Libra symbol, which stands for the 'Scales'. She has a variety of different outfits, but the most infamous one is a black shirt with her symbol on it, black pants, red shoes, and her glasses. Originating from a doomed timeline, those in doomed timelines are 'bound to die' but Terezi Pyrope has proven otherwise due to her unusually long-lasting life, not to mention that thanks to her god tier, she is considered to be a god due to having abilities related to immortality. Having been born in a planet that revolves around murder and genocide for the sake of survival, much like a planet where you are required to gather and 'make-do' of your own resources, she could be known as a murderer in human terms, along with as mentioned before, psychopathic and sociopathic. She died from fat. Powers/Abilities As a fully mastered Seer of Mind, she has the following: ◘ Projectile turds. ◘ Sniffing other peoples farts. ◘ Being really fat. ◘ Pissing, thanks to Zodeku. ◘ Said pissing abilities, Axis punch: fire diarreah Magma axis: May I use the toilet? ◘ Superfart. ◘ Super fart. ◘ Keen colon. ◘ 'Indirect' Mind Control (?) (Makes people fart.) ◘ Can entirely weaken one's body, the body resembling jelly or mush, removing their defense as a whole, "breaking" their defense. Otherwise known as 'Turn to shit.' ◘ Can entirely remove one's speed, otherwise known as 'Slow shit.' ◘ Flight ◘ Can remove one's memories or give herself memories of whomever she wishes with great focus. ◘"SM3LL-O-V1S1ON" ◘ ...There's possibly more, isn't there? Not really, it's mostly a bad diet. Personality Terezi is an intelligent and strategic individual, and some of her actions could be considered outright sociopathic despite not being identified as a sociopathic. At least to human nature she could be considered that. She is an excellent manipulator, and her perceptive and observant nature grants her more power in manipulating others or tricking them. Her flirtatious and playful nature is to be taken into account, too, which connects perfectly with her intelligent schtick as she can use every trait of hers to her own advantage, and she is fully aware of it. Terezi is able to keep herself composed in most scenarios, though at times her short temper can slide through the gaps and she releases said temper. She has this overconfident and 'giggly-blind-bimbo' facade that fools most into thinking she's two-dimensional and that there's nothing special or visibly relevant in her, seeing her as some weak and foolish blind girl who is all talk and no smack. This fits to her role of being a mind player, as she's got some snark going on and is a trickster. Not to mention she is well-known for being an excellent manipulator, even going as far as to manipulate an omnipotent God into fucking around and almost killing a 13 year-old girl who's been granted one too many fucking special abilities. P.S. He caused a cue ball to explode her eye and arm off. Pretty cool right? >:] There is a darker side to her, as due to the girl's constant misfortune and frequent loss of friends and allies, this has led her to fall into a downwards spiral of depression. These negative feelings have nearly thrown her off the deep end, going as far as to making her take a path where she was steady-headed and stubborn to murder those responsible of friends' deaths and using dirty, nasty tricks to succeed in this. Her perception in justice has also began to "fade", or blur in a sense. As the symbol in her shirt means, "Scales", this irony reveals that she supports justice and might even be considered a vigilante. Her perception in justice was once a rather bland concept, and the way she percieved it in Alternia slowly began to change as she started struggling with morality and the blurry, and fuzzy line that seperates right from wrong. A thin, yet blurry line that stretches onto the horizons of wrong, and the horizons of bad. As of now, her perception of it grows to become even more and more blurrier, as the most important component of her is starting to slip away. Her love and yearn for justice. This has led her to reckless decisions impulsed by her own emotions, proving how psychologically scarred a girl has mustered to be from so much physical, emotional, and psychological pain. Terezi has this unhealthy tendency to suppress this kind of pain, and attempts with nearly all of her will to keep on going and get stronger in both the physical and emotional sense. Resorting to self-destructive tendencies is a bad habit she tends to do when things go pear-shaped. Relationships John Egbert Her matesprit, or in human terms: Boyfriend. She appreciates his presence, and maybe a subtle part of her envies how much power he wields and how efficient and good he is at handling such great power. This is similar of how she used to feel about him in the past, as she was envious of how experienced he was in leadership. Despite these negative feelings, she unconditionally loves him as her partner and deeply cares for him. She is able to read him much like a book, yet to the naked eye and a mind that isn't accustomed to neither of their presences; it's gonna fuck them up. These two could be bickering playfully or be engaging in passive-aggressive banter, and the next they could be making out or sucking face, and being all lovey-dovey towards each other. Terezi's part is half-genuine and half-wanting-to-freak-the-fuck-out-of-people-for-the-hell-of-it. She appreciates him as a person and her boyfriends, and loves him very dearly, as he is possibly one of the few people that she would consult of her issues or any kind of struggle, as Terezi isn't used to asking for help. ZoDeku An old friend that she's meet since Poste. Surprisingly, these two are in excellent terms, contrary to what most would possibly believe if they were to get any sort of insight in their character. She toys around with him and teases ZoDeku, as ZoDeku sometimes responds aggressively but he is fully aware of her character and her intentions, and Terezi knows and seems to be pretty cool with it. ZoDeku has consulted her of his own issues, and the two have occasionally hung out and gone on drinks and have fun with each other. They're two old buddies that fuck with each other often, and one seems to trust the other fairly, as ZoDeku, (before one of his many deaths) has given Terezi the parasite within her which grants her Rakunda, Sukunda, Axis Punch, and Magma Axis. Killua Zoldyck Another one of Terezi's oldest friends, a tad older than ZoDeku even. In fact, Killua is one of Terezi's first friends since her arrival in Poste. Terezi, being older than Killua is amused of Killua's astounding abilities for a kid like him, yet his sassy and cool demeanor tends to lead her onto reading him like a book, as for her, he is not the best in concealing his emotions. She seems to care for Killua just as deeply as she would like any of her friends, having met him undergoing an analysis in the sidelines of a battle, these two clicked rather quickly due to their similar minds and met each other, both being a tease and both likely having minds that resemble of a kid's, as Killua met Terezi when she was about 16 or 15. She is fond of Killua due to his attitude, and because he reminds her of an old friend she had once used to have, therefore softening the fondness she has in him. Terezi trusts Killua in the sense that she can leave him be in battle, and his strategic and intelligent mind of something to rely on. They can both kick ass. It's dope shit. Themos Mestas ANOTHER one of Terezi's old friends, except these two started rather differently. Terezi, as usual loves weirding out Themos and making him uncomfortable, as he is prone to it, but seeing as how jumpy and cautious he currently is, she has decided to draw and emphasize the boundaries as to how much she could really make him go crazy and bothered by her preposterous and silly, goofy antics. She is impressed at his skill of being a lawyer, or as she likes to call it, a Legislacerator, which was the career Terezi has aspired to be since she was ever a kid. For a brownblood, she finds him interesting and his perception in justice seems to interest her most, as Themos, for her, is fair and just, though she has also helped him in his times of need, which proves that she also has a deep fondness for him. He is one of her closest friends, and she admires him and continues to consider him as a friend. At one point, she kinda hated him for being a fucking smartass. Trivia * Terezi has attempted to remove her own memories. * She was, at one point an alcoholic. * Terezi at one point fully mastered Nen thanks to Luffy, but her life source was removed shortly afterwards. * Her cane resembles Daredevil's along with her blind justice schtick. * Her horns have slaughtered characters before. Brutally. * She "SP34KS SOM3WH4T L1K3 TH1S, 4ND 1TS R4TH3R D1FF1CULT TO UND3RST4ND 4LONG W1TH 1T G1V1NG TH3 1MPR3SS1ON TH4T 1TS JUST TH3 W31RD3ST FOR31GN 4CC3NT 3V3R >:/" * She stands at about 5'2 despite her age and being ranked a mid-blood. * Her mind abilities at times can lead to her having headaches, that is if it is an entirely new ability that she's developed. * She absolutely hates Mystery Flavored Skittles. * HATE. Category:Characters Category:Mindbreaker Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Stand Users